


no new friends (some new friends)

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Simon introduces Raphael to video games, or so he thinks...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis & Raphael Santiago
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	no new friends (some new friends)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened because I made a passing reference in one of my other fics to Raphael and video games, tothetrashwhereibelong wrote an amazing comment and pointed out that reference, and I then was inspired to write a whole new oneshot! Huge shout out to them for encouraging me to chase this plot bunny and so many others

“Okay, you’re going to love this,” Simon was talking excitedly, fiddling with the TV in the central of the clan common areas. 

Raphael was keeping an eye on him, making sure he didn’t break anything. Since taking over as clan leader, Raphael had worked to find ways to bring them all closer together. Having clean, comfortable places for them all to hang out during the day was one part of this. He had spent good money on the TV Simon was now behind.

“Watch out!” Raphael used his vampire speed to catch the TV as it tipped.

“Sorry!” Simon said. Raphael held the TV until Simon reappeared. “Okay, I have attached the Switch.”

“Excuse me?”

“The Nintendo Switch!” Simon pointed at the little device, now in a stand and hooked up. “You told me everyone gets to add something to make the Dumort feel like home.”

“You don’t even live here,” Raphael pointed out. “Did you take some money to pay for this?”

“Yes, from the community savings-”

“You know what, that’s fine,” Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose and mentally moved Simon up on his list of problem clan members. “Why do you think I’ll love this?”

“I’m going to show you the wonders of modern technology,” Simon said, sitting on the couch, controller in hand.

Raphael settled a few cushions over. “Lewis, do you think I haven’t played video games before?”

Simon turned, looking surprised. “You have?!”

Raphael hid his amusement with a scoff. “Magnus has been buying consoles since they first started being made. He’s always loved to see advances in technology, even if he isn’t always very good at using them.” Raphael picked up the second controller resting on the couch between them. “Who do you think helped set them up?”

Instead of being annoyed he wasn’t teaching Raphael something new, Simon’s face lit up. “That’s so cool! I never thought of that part of...” Simon gestured to himself.

“Being a nerd?” Raphael asked, knowing it was a meaningless dig.

As expected, it made Simon laugh, his fangs flashing. “Being immortal! Wow, you really have watched all these huge leaps in technology.” Simon then frowned. “Actually, I don’t know how old you are.”

Raphael glanced at the screen, hoping to draw Simon’s attention back to it. It didn’t work. “That’s a rather rude question.”

“Oh, sorry.” Simon didn’t sound sorry and was still looking at him expectantly.

Sighing, Raphael said, “I was born in the 1930s. I’m considered rather young, and you are practically a baby.” He glanced at Simon and decided to impart some wisdom, something Magnus had told him. “When dealing with mortals, especially shadowhunters, you should always lie about your age. The older they think you are, the more intimidating and formidable they also assume you are.”

“Oh, huh,” Simon said, looking thoughtful as he turned back to the TV. He flipped through a few screens that Raphael attempted to follow along. “So how old is Magnus really?”

“Depends,” Raphael smiled. “He might tell you the truth one day if he trusts you.”

“So mysterious,” Simon said, still in good humor. Nothing really phased him, and Raphael was a little jealous of that. He had not been in a good place after he had been turned, and Magnus was the only one who had been able to get him through. “Is that another requirement of immortality?”

“Yes,” Raphael said, as the music began to play on the TV.

“I wish there was a guide book,” Simon mused, flicking through what seemed to be the newest iteration of Smash Brothers.

“No guide book, but hopefully everyone finds someone who has been through it to guide them,” Raphael said and selected Pikachu. Simon stared at him for that, mouth hanging over. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Simon chose Link. As the screen loaded, he continued, “Thank you for what you’ve done to help me. I know I haven’t made it easy at times.”

“No, you haven’t,” Raphael said, quickly testing all the controls. Pikachu and the controller were almost able to keep up with his speed. “But no fledgling is easy to deal with. Add to that your baffling friendships with shadowhunters...”

“Rude,” Simon said, as Link sent Pikachu flying. Raphael growled. “But I can understand. They are kinda cops...”

“No kind of about it,” Raphael muttered, and got revenge as Link tumbled off the battlefield. He was getting the hang of the new controller shape. “But you’re welcome. You fall under my responsibility in a lot of ways.” 

“I am an adult,” Simon said, and blew up both Link and Pikachu.

“You were barely an adult human, and now you are a baby vampire,” Raphael explained, Pikachu grabbing a sword that fell from the sky.

“Maybe so,” Simon laughed again. The round ended with Link winning, and Raphael huffed in frustration. “Damn that was a close match. You weren’t lying about knowing how to play.”

“Why would I lie about that?”

“I bet you haven’t played Skyrim.”

“No...” Raphael said and had a sinking feeling he was going to regret this.

A week later, Raphael found himself texting Magnus, [Can I come over?]

[Of course! Anything the matter?] Magnus responded only a few minutes later.

[No, I just have something to show you.] Raphael slipped into the community room. Some of his clan were doing their yearly binge watch of Friends. Raphael rolled his eyes at what was happening on the screen, and set about detaching the Switch.

[Certainly! Come whenever you’re ready.] Magnus texted. [I can send the hubby away.]

[Please never refer to Lightwood as that again.] Raphael quickly sent back. Magnus teased that using vampire speed for texting was cheating and that vampires should have to struggle with the rest of the immortals. 

Instead, he sent at the same time Magnus did. [*Lightwood-Bane.] 

Finishing packing the Switch, putting it in a bag so that no one would know what it was, he left the Dumort, tossing over his shoulder, “Be good!”

“Okay, mom!” One of the vampires, who was older than Raphael by nearly a hundred years, called back. And as teasing as the tone was, Raphael knew they would probably listen to him. They usually did. Shaking his head with a smile, he headed into the growing evening.

It didn’t take long to get to the loft. Raphael could use his speed, and climb over buildings if he wanted. Normally he would take his time, but he was rather excited to show Magnus the games. He lifted his hand to knock on the door just as it opened.

Alec smiled down at him while shrugging on a coat. “Hey, Raphael.”

“Hello,” Raphael greeted, stepping around him.

“I’m meeting my family for dinner,” Alec offered.

“I didn’t ask,” Raphael informed him, slipping off his shoes and hanging up his own coat.

“Wonderful to see you too, have fun!” Alec said, chuckling. He then shouted past Raphael. “Bye Magnus, I love you!”

“Love you too,” Magnus said, appearing and giving Alec a quick kiss. Raphael was not above making a face at them, so he did. When the door was closed behind Alec, Magnus turned his attention to Raphael and pulled him into a hug. Raphael relaxed, hugging him back.

When Magnus let go, Raphael picked the bag off the floor, holding it up to him. “I brought something I think you’ll like.”

“And I’m intrigued.” Magnus followed Raphael into the living room.

“We need your TV,” Raphael set about taking out the gaming system and some of the games from the little library Simon had somehow amassed in a week. If Raphael had looked away from the additional money taken from the community pool... well no one would know but him.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the living room rearranged itself so the couches and chairs faced a large TV. Raphael was unsure where Magnus kept it the rest of the time but understood it didn’t work with the aesthetic he was going with. Raphael then set about attaching the Switch to the TV.

“Look at this little thing,” Raphael handed the tablet of the Switch for Magnus to look over. “It can play so many more games than its bigger ancestors.”

Magnus turned it over in his hands. “Mundanes really are onto something with their computing systems. Do you think I can magically enhance this?”

“I don’t think you need to.” Raphael took the tablet back and slid it into the dock to connect it to the TV. He turned to find Magnus had settled on the couch, additional pillows and blankets now summoned around him, and some snacks on the coffee table. Some were altered so Raphael could enjoy them. Magnus was good at meeting dietary needs without having to be asked.

It was one of the many reasons that the comfort and feeling of home settled over Raphael whenever he was with Magnus. If there was anyone who Raphael was completely at ease with, it was Magnus. Magnus had taken care of Raphael in his darkest times, and Raphael had tried to return that care whenever he could. Moments like this, when there wasn’t anything dire happening, were his favorite. It was nice to spend time with someone who he could be totally relaxed around.

Climbing onto the couch and into the nest of pillows, Raphael handed Magnus a controller. Magnus accepted it, adjusting to tuck his feet under himself and lean slightly against Raphael’s shoulder. The last of the tension left Raphael’s body, and he tugged a blanket over his and Magnus’ shoulders.

“Ready to lose?” Raphael asked, selecting Smash Brothers as Simon had. Skyrim blinked tauntingly and Raphael didn’t want to think of the hours he had already sunk into it.

“To you my boy? Always.” Raphael felt Magnus’ laughter and smiled. “Let’s see what has changed.”

“I call Pikachu.”

Magnus laughed harder. “Well, apparently some things stay the same.”


End file.
